The present invention relates to a conveyor belt according to the preamble of claim 1.
A tubular conveying device is known from DE-A-37 41 537 in which the tubular closed, conveyor belt exhibits an oval cross-section due to the respective arrangement of supporting and guiding rollers. Guiding the closed conveyor belt in the form of an oval cross-section is designed to prevent undesired twisting of the conveyor belt which may occur in curved portions of the device. With a control guiding of the conveyor belt, which is closed by overlapping the end sections, the respective guide rollers may be adjusted such that the overlap portion of the end sections of the conveyor belt are always covered by one of the guiding rollers.
The advantageous oval guiding of the conveyor belt serves the purpose of improving the belt guiding function as well as the reduction of undesired twisting along the conveying path. The oval cross-section of the closed conveyor belt is accomplished by the constructive arrangement of the supporting and guiding rollers. Due to the respective arrangement of the supporting and guiding rollers any form of ovalness up to a true elliptical shape may be achieved. The conveying belt which is folded over to form the closed tube is forced into the oval cross-sectional shape due to the constructive arrangement and embodiment of the guiding device receiving the supporting and guiding rollers. However, an accidental twisting of the conveyor belt may not be prevented entirely
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a conveyor belt of the aforementioned kind which may be easily guided on the conveying path after assuming the oval belt cross-section in order to prevent undesired twisting.